


Endgame: Just Desserts

by penniless1



Series: Endgame: An Alternate One Piece Universe [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penniless1/pseuds/penniless1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The endgame is never complete without smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belief

To be honest, he had never believed in any divine being until he met her. Then, he had spent ages wondering what sort of sick joke the universe was trying to play on him.

 

Finally, between her thighs, he learned how to worship something beyond his comprehension.

Many called it sad that he could only learn through his body, but he ignored them; he used the tools he'd been provided and made the most of them, no matter what. If the only way he could express his new-found religion was through the utter satisfaction of her deep-seated desires, well, so be it.

He was a man who always performed the task set before him.

"Zoro!"

Tashigi gasped breathlessly, low and husky as her breath brushed past his earrings. The little puff warmed the gold till it was scorching, branding him as hers so completely-

Thoughts. Thinking. Too hard to do with her blunt nails raking down his-

"Zoro!"

His goddess was calling. No time for awe. He must obey her.

Zoro's own breathing was hot and shaky, rasping unevenly as the sword mistress in his arms writhed against his gentle restraint - his chest pinning her to the wooden deck of the ship, her wrists gathered above her head in one of his large hands. In his defense, he had been caught off guard - strong legs grasped his hips in an iron lock of need, a need that would not be denied any further.

He prayed there were no marine ships within 1200 kilometers, because he would be completely unable to respond should they interrupt him now-

_-A tongue traced the shell of his ear down, down, down to the three golden hoops, where it retreated to allow sharp teeth and a molten mouth to bite and suck the lobe-_

No marine ships, for if they should interrupt, they would learn first-hand why he was called Demon God.

"Tashigi," came a low, hungry growl, ripping from his throat as his captured deity rocked up against his only offering to her. Already teetering over an abysmal precipice of pleasure, far more sensitive than he could bear, the muffled sensation almost made him curse loudly and strive mindlessly for completion.

And this was with their clothes on. He was certain that connecting with his goddess' bare flesh would cause him to melt as surely as steel in the forge. She  **was**  the forge, his place of rebirth as she finally made him whole.

"Tashi, what have you done to me?"

Tashigi, the ex-marine turned first mate of the Bonney Pirates, was unable to reply. Even with her limited experience in such physical encounters, she could tell that their responses to each other were completely, ludicrously, ridiculously out-of-hand. She couldn't breathe without inhaling him. She couldn't see anything but him. She couldn't smell anything but him. She couldn't taste anything but him. And as for touching...

Muted electricity stroked her body as she pressed up into him, chest to chest, his legs caged between her own. He was a seething package of sin - dark and powerful and far too hot to touch, yet she wanted it all for herself, wanted to so completely submerge herself in him that nothing would ever be able to save her. If she were an angel, she would chuck the halo and the wings and throw herself into the depths of Hell all for this demon of a man.

"Zoro!"

She swallowed her moan as his tongue dived into her mouth, completely unbidden yet desperately necessary. They dueled, not so much to war for dominance as to appreciate each other's skills, twirling and clashing and parrying until her head was light for want of air. He parted from her only for a few seconds, bare millimeters away from her coral lips, so close that she could still taste his metallic tang...

She needed to be naked.  **Now**. Her descent into sin could not be barred by mere denim and harsh fabrics. She was being reborn in his eyes, a new life emerging from the maelstrom of black that swirled and welled in his depths as he drew her closer to his core.

Yet, instead of ravaging her, he hugged her close; tenderly but with such underlying strength that she felt he was trying to meld them into one being. She clutched onto him with the same possessiveness, tears welling in her eyes as his long-repressed emotions made her body shake like a storm-ravaged leaf.

"Do you know how close I was to...? I thought...I thought you were dead and...and... You couldn't be...because I'd...it'd...I was so close to..."

No, not demon - this was truly a man. One so close to breaking the cracks were palpable in the tension of his jaw, his shoulders, his thighs.

Tashigi knew what she had to do to pull him from the shadows of What-Might-Have-Been. She sank her fingers in his lush, verdant hair and tugged his head from her shoulder, not giving him any quarter until he had raised himself to her eye-level.

"Roronoa Zoro, listen well. I'm here. I'm real. You didn't fail - in fact, I was the one who damn near lost you! You came and saved me and I am so thankful-!"

She was drowning again, drowning in the depth of another heart-rending kiss and his black, fathomless eyes filled with a tempest of emotions. He let those black windows into his soul shutter as he rolled onto his back with her still clinging to him - she would never let go, never abuse him with solitude again!

His deep, vibrant laughter rumbled through her body, shaking her still-tender torso with relief and sheer, unadulterated joy, a sound that she'd never heard from him before, but she would do anything to make him produce it again and again.

* * *

She eventually sat up, watching the change of expressions on his face as the motion made him choke on raw, molten desire. Tashigi herself swallowed thickly on the feel of it snaking through her body as she rubbed herself on his groin in idle circles.

"Tashi," he gurgled in a half-strangled moan - the sound of a man about to go under one too many times. "You shouldn't- I'm not so good at gentle, you know? The Demon God isn't just for show, and you're still-"

"Strong," Tashigi murmured, her voice dropping back down to that smoked whiskey-range that inflamed him beyond all reason. "Dammit, Zoro, I love you more than my own swords! What more does a swordswoman have to say to get claimed by you-"

Not one vessel should approach the ship within 1500 kilometers, or so help him...

Tashigi yelped as Zoro's ragged white shirt, held together only by a thick knot over her toned ( _and sore_ ) midriff literally shredded itself to pieces, leaving nothing more than a tattered shower of white cotton. She glowered halfheartedly at the world's greatest swordsman as he sank the little dagger that he'd earned from Mihawk  **up**  into the thick beam over their head. His smirk told her volumes as she sat back on his knees, his large, half-reclined frame a warm throne for her beauty.

"Show off," she puffed snootily, moving to cover her modest chest with her well-shaped arms.

"Don't."

Zoro, eyes glittering ferally as night crept over the cabin's porthole, caught his breath on the groan that threatened to betray him. The moonlight struck her lightly-tanned body at an angle, painting her in streaks of fierce silver. She was like a half-drawn blade; beautiful, alluring, eye-catching, deadly. Speaking volumes without saying a word.

A goddess.

As her skin grew flush in a passion-driven, carmine wave, his blood both froze in his veins and raced like lava to his manhood. In retrospect, it was a scene he had viewed many times on the battlefield as his own swords became slick with blood, but it had never, ever,  _ **ever**_  done this to him. His enemies would only grow more terrified of him, a monster half-aroused as he carved them to pieces.

She kept imbuing him with new powers and they hadn't even made it off the floor yet!

A shudder drew a corresponding moan from him, pulling him from his introspection.

A goddess, even as she squirmed self-consciously under the overly fervent gaze of her only believer.

"Stop that," she mumbled, feeling a mind-numbing combination of lust and embarrassment radiate from her core, causing her to tremble lightly. "Stop staring and just...just...do something!"

"Do something?" Zoro responded harshly, his voice hiding layers of arousal that had never been tapped until now. "Tell me, my goddess, what would you propose your supplicant do?"

Tashigi squirmed again, unconsciously shredding the little restraint that Zoro held over his own lust. "How the hell should I know? You're the one that keeps taunting me! Just...just..touch me somewhere,  **anywhere** , before I-!"

Her voice ended sharply on a luscious moan as Zoro sat right up, secured her over his hips with his large hands, and proceeded to ravage her bosom worse than a starving infant seeking milk. He nipped and suckled furiously, his pent-up devotion bursting over her like a wave, no, a tsunami of unholy solicitude that made her cry out long and loud into the night as he took full possession of her body and her soul.

She would definitely not consider herself modestly endowed anymore. He had seen to that most effectively.

Zoro could not suppress his ego-filled grin of satisfaction at the way Tashigi's head lolled back, eyes closed, hands thrust deep in his hair and clutching the sides of his head for dear life. She looked as drunk as he felt on the rich, sensual tendrils of their mutual yearning, her brown eyes slowly sliding open to hazily drink in his glistening, naked torso, slick from his struggles against her and his inner self.

She smiled so wickedly, so evilly, so much like himself that he was stunned - his goddess had fallen! The smile, so wrong and yet oh so mind-warpingly, lust-inducingly right, obliterated whole sections of his brain devoted to the idea of walking away from this woman for her own good. Her own good be damned, not when she could lick her lips like that while unbuttoning his rough, black trousers. She leaned over him with her wonderfully responsive nipples and he completely missed the way she rent their denim pants off in rapid, overexcited jerks, her nails not sparing the flesh anywhere.

His mind and mouth were on other far more pressing issues.

Despite her shivers of delight, Tashigi pulled her breasts away, gushing uncontrollably as her soft flesh came out of his mouth with a loud, slippery pop. The mischievous smirk returned as she sat back and took her time to survey her offering - all of its corded, salt-blasted, windswept, sun-baked masculinity at its prime - before leaning in again for a better sample.

Her teeth on the corded tendon is his neck had obviously severed his brain stem in passing; he couldn't breath, couldn't see, couldn't react as she bit down hard enough to leave indents in his leathery skin. Zoro blinked up at Tashigi blankly, mouth opened wide in shock.

So she did it again on the other side; sliding her body snugly against his as she nipped her way over his midriff, lingering momentarily to lave his dark nipples tighter than a bow string, then raking her own taut, wet, chocolate-coated pair over the thick muscles in his chest as she  **bit**  him slowly and deeply, sucking the sweet-salty taste that was totally, thoroughly, wholly Zoro.

She groaned before sitting up, not prepared for the backlash effect of teasing him so purposefully. She couldn't help the giggle that passed her lips as she watched him slowly blink again.

"That's for marking me in public in that bar back on...ack!"

The Demon God had been awakened, jealous and vengeful.

"You're fucking right I marked you. Oh God...woman, you should be glad that I didn't tear that dancing outfit off and take you then and there! Dammit, Tashi, you need to get this through your thick skull: you are mine! Only mine! No-one else can see you how I do!" Zoro snarled, jaw clenched tight and working madly at the thought of some other caressing, stroking, serving his personal goddess. All good intentions of making this a slow, simmering experience fell out of his head as the  _Ashura_  within all but exploded, gripping them both with a desperate need for unity  **now**.

She was viscerally linked to his rasping, deep bass as he smoothly, impatiently, changed their positions; his nigh bellows were causing her thighs to quake, but not with fear. Oh God, she was far from fearful! Tashigi barely caught her breath before his warm, thick, steely-hard length was tapping at her entrance, nudging at the door to her damp, well-flooded temple. She was on her back but she could barely feel it as his arms cushioned her, wrapping above the swell of her buttocks and her shoulders in a vise-like, velvet-lined embrace.

Her breathing was weak and fluttery as he kissed her forcefully and thrust  **in** , in, in, in inininininin oh God so far  **in**! His long, shuddering groan of tightly-controlled ecstasy caused an echoing moan to issue forth from the back of her throat. He stopped half-way, his breath whistling through his clenched teeth as he pulled back one scant inch only to lodge himself in to the hilt.

She was his sheath; perfectly contoured to his every edge, supple yet sturdy, elegant without varnish or engravings. He was her blade; honed to an exquisite degree of lethality, yet completely trustworthy in the hands of a well-loved, caring expert.

As he moved, slow and sure as if this was not their first time together, _ **finally**_ , Tashigi felt like he was slashing her open from the inside. Each stroke impaled her to his base, where his laden pouch bounced  ** _just right_**  against her toned buttocks and his pelvis  ** _ground_**  against her jewel ruthlessly, precisely, and purposefully. Each thrust speared some invisible bond that kept her bound to her useless thoughts of failure. Each delicious, friction-filled slide scraped away some mental anguish and replaced it with a memory of torturous, never-ending longing for this most unlikely of heroes.

A demon turned angel.

She did not even get a chance to thank the gods above for the wonder that was Roronoa Zoro, her Demon God, her swordsman, and first mate to the Pirate King. Within a few strokes, her voice pealed throughout the cabin in wails of rapture.

He prayed with abandon as his goddess voiced her satisfaction, with a depth of devotion often reserved for pious hermit monks. He prayed for her well-being with each thrust; he prayed for her satisfaction with every retreat; he prayed each time she came, each time he could no longer hold back his own enjoyment of her divine tightness and heavenly, dew-laden shrine and exploded in her fathomless depths, delirious with the final rough, uneven stabs into heat and satiety.

He prayed that the next moment would never be his last with her.

For a dedicated man like Zoro, prayers were meant to be answered. His vision went white as his goddess took her most loyal follower as close to heaven as either could get while still on this plane of existence. Something deep inside of their souls curled around each other and the still-new sensation of acceptance engulfed Zoro in the form of a slow, brilliant smile of contentment.

His goddess was more radiant than the sun when she was satisfied. Between her thighs, Tashigi showed Zoro tangible evidence that a higher being still loved him, all of him, the man and the monster.

For the first time, he believed.

[~~~]


	2. Faith

Jewelry Bonney never had much faith in men - she often found the entire gender lacking in several critical aspects. Not that she can be blamed, really. Her father ignored her mother to the point of high art, only paying attention the whole two hours that the poor, harried woman spent on her deathbed - then it was to complain that he'd have no-one to cook his favorite stew. The same man loathed and disparaged his daughter until the day she showed herself smart enough to escape his clutches, at which point he sold her into slavery and prostitution - a marginally better prospect than the arranged marriage that she had spectacularly ruined by having her horse kick in the groom's teeth.

"Sanji!"

Time and again since then, she had observed the fallacies of men, turning her sour to any of their promises other than the ability to provide her a modicum of physical pleasure. Amazingly, she was not a lesbian despite her general disgust with the gender; more amazing still, she was not opposed to men on her vessel. She believed in talent moreso than the sexual definition of the talented person. Slowly, through her first crew and chance meetings on the Grand Line, she was forced into a grudging respect for a few, select male specimens - usually not the ones that she used for satisfaction.

"Sanji, ya better not be dead in there!"

She'd finally found him though; the one male human in existence that she could fully put her whole faith in, lock, stock, and barrel. The only man that made her body shiver wholeheartedly in delight, never with vague feelings of disgust; her legs quivering in desire, not fear. That wonderful, wonderful man, with his thick veneer of culture and grace over an iron-tough core; unafraid to primp and preen and prance as he cooked and wooed for her, yet more than capable of crushing any insignificant troublemakers under his heel. A man who had felt that  **not**  dying for her was the unacceptable option; would save her even if he lost the most vital tools of his trade. A man who made every part of her feel unashamedly female - even more so when he was on the brink of losing control.

"Hell's bells!"

She stared openly, stunned by the sight of him as he stood in the shower - forehead resting against a wall, his hand a blur on his length as he moaned her name throatily. She swallowed a lump the size of an apple as she watched the water sluice down his hunched back, drenching his hair in the process, then tumbling gracefully off of his firm behind. With an unearthly growl he wrenched his hand away from his turgid nature and wrathfully pushed his golden hair out of his face, which was when he  _saw_  her.

For a few tense seconds they just stared at each other, as if they were both under some form of hypnosis. Jade green eyes gazed deeply into sapphire blue and ruby red depths that swirled hazily with such lust and heartache that they rendered her speechless; unwittingly, her own eyes were drowning him in the same emotions. Bonney suddenly realized that she had stopped breathing in the process, her lungs painfully reminding her of the need for oxygen. As she finally gasped for air, she broke the spell. The blond  _savateur_  bodily dragged her from the door of the bathroom, underneath the freezing spray of his shower and then proceeded to smother her mouth with a kiss that was damn near volcanic. Certainly, her own arousal exploded in a fiery fountain through her shorts, drenching the hard, wet thigh that Sanji had lodged against her core. By all accounts she had not been so stunned as to slouch on her own kissing abilities, judging from his voice's harsh panting and rasping as he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Jewel,  _ma chere_ , you had better be real and not just another figment of my imagination, because I am going to bite those sweet, fat morsels you call nipples  _ **right now**_ , and feast on them until they are as  ** _tender_**  and  ** _red_** as ripe cherries," Sanji growled lowly, his forehead dropping to her shoulder in preparation as he ground her harder into the wall of the shower. His eyes were screwed shut tightly as he breathed in her damp, heady scent, groaning loudly as he felt another flood of warmth flow from her plump core over his knee. "If I wake up biting my pillow again, I will  **not** be pleased."

It would take no less than the full Marine Armada to move either of these enthralled individuals from their current position. And in such a case...woe betide the Armada.

Bonney rapped her head sharply on the wall at her back as the blond chef's furnace-like mouth descended on her bosom - she really should consider the possibility that it was a concussion that was making her so woozy at the moment. She also should try to figure out who was gasping and screaming so loudly as Sanji laid wet, scorching, open-mouthed kisses down her breast to the very - dear mother of angels, was that his tongue scraping her so sweetly?

"Aa- aa-! Sanji!

It took the pink-haired piratess another five minutes to figure out that  _ **she**_  had been the one screaming; yelling his name at the top of her lungs from the moment he'd stopped kissing the living daylights out of her till now, where he had her half-dressed under the shower that he had been taking not seven minutes ago.

Sanji pulled off of one cotton-clad nipple with a long, reluctant pop and a regretful flick of his tongue, stepping back unsteadily from the object of his intense desires. He slowly opened his eyes and his breathing began doing funny things in his chest. Bonney, clad now in a sopping wet, skimpy, white t-shirt and unbuttoned brown shorts that clung to her body in ways his hands could only  _ **dream**_  of, stood panting under the bone-chillingly cold water, her chest heaving as water streamed through her strawberry blonde hair, darkening the strands to a nigh-fuschia hue. The force of the water flattened her hair straight down her back, but a few strands clutched the curve of her neck enticingly, lazy rivulets of... By the blood of Davy Jones, it was  _exactly_  this type of vision that had caused him to ban her from his quarters in the first place.

"Jewel-chan," the restauranteur began, swallowing heavily, "I told you  _ **specifically**_  not to come in here.  _Mon diable_ , he's still close to the surface and I- it's harder for me to be in control. You should leave now, get some rest after all the fighting that- Oh my God- ! Woman, do you know what you're-?"

Bonney peeled herself off of the shower wall and began to swagger all of the four steps over to the hyperventilating young gourmet. She slowly, nonchalantly pressed her soft, pillowy bosom over Sanji's chest, rubbing along the taut pectoral muscles with her diamond-hard protuberances as she leaned up to look dead in his mismatched eyes while she barked at him.

"Ya expect me to leave here without proof that ya ain't gonna kick the bucket as soon as I go out the door? Hell naw, Sanji, not after what ya did ta save me. Ya gotta  _ **prove**_  ta me that you and yer damn devil aren't gonna keel over-!"

The kiss this time was quite different from the way that he had molested her mouth when he first realized who was knocking on his door. It started off far more gently, a moist, soft caress of her lips that very slowly grew more insistent, turning the warmth low in her belly from a small flame to a raging inferno. By the time the chef pulled back, looking drunk on her intoxicating taste, she had been reduced to clutching his shoulders for support; without his arms around her waist, she would have surely collapsed from the barely restrained power and need behind the kiss.

Dear heavens, did she want  **more!**

"  _Si tu ne peux pas mordre, ne montre pas tes dents,_ " Sanji rumbled as he stroked a lock of her damp hair. "Don't bark if you can't bite - I can't be held responsible for the way I take you tonight. I might not - cannot - be very gentle- shit!"

Bonney tried hard not to wail as the sobs bubbled up, her arms crushing her blond prince in a rib-creaking hug. She had been so worried! Couldn't he understand that? She had been so afraid that he would reject her after the way she had blown up on him. How could he just take her back after the way she had left him?

Sanji chuckled hoarsely as he eased his arms from her grasp, only to wrap them around her lush body. As far as he was concerned, having her here, in his arms again, was the true sign that the entire nightmare was over. His heart no longer clenched and withered in his chest as he tentatively squeezed her closer and slid down to the floor of the shower. With nimble, long legs and toes, he turned off the tap, leaving the sound of dripping water and her muffled crying.

" _Je suis toujours ici pour toi, ma femme_ ," he murmured in her sleek pink locks, "I am always here for you, my woman."

[~~~]

As her weeping lessened, Sanji became painfully aware of Bonney's physical attributes once more. Aside from the obvious attractions on her chest, Sanji relished running his hands over her long,  _long_ , lithe legs, sleek with muscle under a plush layer of skin. And that skin - dear God, that skin! It was soft and springy to his touch, rich and firm like puff pastry dough, but so much sweeter in his mouth. Her arms, filled with hidden strength, wound their way coyly around his neck, her fingers gruffly massaging away his aches and pains, making him relax fully.

Ok, well maybe not  _fully_.

"Hey, Sanji," she crooned as she pulled out of his grasp, standing up and stepping away ( _"No!" his mind and libido shrieked noisily_ ) from the Pirate King's chef. "Did you get a chance to see me dance?"

His eyes went from smoldering to blazing. Oh yes, indeed. He  **had**  seen her dance, nothing but large, colorful feathers covering her lingerie-clad torso; lingerie that had disappeared at an alarming rate as she skillfully discarded each item while strutting across the stage. It was a little-known miracle that the den in question only burned down a day later, giving the owner just enough time to move all of his unsold stock.

"Watch me?" Bonney asked urgently, huskily - her hands were busy behind her back. "Watch the difference when I dance only for ya, Sanji."

And quite abruptly, the chef in question wondered if he should practice deep-sea diving - anything to help him hold his breath when she shimmied and shook her body

Her flat, lightly toned abdomen rippled as she stretched under the shower head. Her hips slid from side to side as her hands stroked up her ribs, then caressing each arm lazily until both limbs were over her head and lowered sensually, crossing behind her back and leaving her torso bare for his obvious enjoyment. As she rocked to and fro, his eyes slid up to meet her own - he was thankful that he was already sitting, or else the eyes that had gone from jade green to a deep, rich emerald with desire would have sent him careening to the floor with a nose bleed beyond belief. Her eyes trapped him, glimmering softly and secretively as her hands came back to her front and gripped the edge of her pitiful, damp shirt. With a toss of her pink mane ( _my frisky mare!_ ), she delicately, languorously pulled the shirt  _ **up**_ , causing his breath to catch in his throat as inch after inch of strawberry hued skin was exposed. She contorted her body, bowing her back slowly, masterfully to the floor, the tip of her hair sweeping the floor of the bath. The restauranteur could quite literally feel the blood draining from his face and pooling in his groin; each heavy, rapid beat of his heart caused his length to bob against his starkly defined stomach muscles.

She definitely had not done this for her audience. If she had, the den would have disintegrated in an updraft of fire within seven seconds of the men in the audience gawking at her. Sanji's fingers scraped against the cool floor, his hands itching to follow the path that she had burned into his mind. His eyes, whole and damaged, wandered desperately over every scrap of her body, mesmerized by minute aspects that drove him wild with want. The way her thighs trembled as she moved; the quivering of her stomach as she stretched up again. The clenching of her powerful core, already sucking hungrily at the cloth of her shorts-

Sanji gasped and spluttered as a wet t-shirt hit him square in the face. Ripping away the blinding scrap of fabric, his cursing died off in a gurgle as he saw her once more.

Bonney had turned on the water once again, and this time it was all that Sanji could do to keep his heart pumping as he watched the warm, clear liquid trickle all over her, drops dangling precariously on her large, blood-filled nipples ( _he just_ _ **knew**_ _that they would be fat and red!_ ), streams chasing each other over her downy stomach and her gyrating hips, coalescing into a flood from her now bare-!

His eyes, once more drunk and hazy, dropped with her shorts. She shivered as his burning gaze strolled purposefully back up her legs, lingered longingly at her apex, stroked over her belly and her ample breasts

Her only warning was a terrifying moan - something that sounded vaguely like  _"ma bonne perle"_  - and then she was slammed into the wall again, her legs hastily pushed up by rippling arms as Sanji's large hands fiercely embraced her waist and levered her over his burning manhood. His teeth nipped her ear spitefully as he hissed sternly at her, realization dawning over her sweet, blushing face.

"I'll burn down the next den you dance at too - no,  _ **anywhere**_  you ever dance like that again for anyone but me!  _Ma bonne perle, je suis toujours ton homme,_  and God forgive me, but I am a jealous bastard."

His scorching, sibilant stream of words trapped her in invisible bonds of flaming desire, her own cries of peaking pleasure falling on deaf ears as he sank in, in, in, in,  _ **innnnn~**_!

" _Tu es_ _ **ma**_ _femme!_  Jewelry Boney, you are mine, completely and utterly - don't you  **dare**  try to run away again!" he roared, his whole body bursting into an inferno of lust as his inner devil took over, his eyes swirling darkly as he plundered her mouth and roughly settled himself hilt-deep into her.

And then she was on fire too. The flames swept over her and she shrieked, not from pain but from overwhelming satisfaction as she put her entire faith in Sanji, her princely stallion, and allowed him to feed her desire as he fed her appetite, stoking the awful ache in her belly with long strokes of maddening, wonderful love until she was keening over the edge, plummeting into a pool of burning brimstone that left her skin tingling and over-sensitive, taking him snarling and howling with her, the chef raging as the fire he ignited consumed them both.

[~~~]

She had faith in him, a level of trust that went far deeper than normal. She could always count on him to answer her needs; to fathom her true desires from her own mired thoughts; to protect her when she ran headlong into danger and to catch her whenever she fell. With him, there was no doubt, no questions. It was only natural that her deep, abiding faith be rewarded with his utter love and devotion.

From the uncovered left eye to the chaste kiss that he used to taste her tears of joy, she knew that she was not the only one who had faith.

[~~~]


	3. Humanity

Nojiko was worried as she watch the waves lap at the ship, shivering lightly in the chill breeze.

Ever since the nightmare had ended, Chopper had become more- well distant. Sure, they still met on mornings to talk and graze amidst Nami's  _mikan_  grove, Robin's garden, and her own small herb patch, but something was _missing_. Nojiko did not like it, particularly because it meant that Chopper was no longer nearby, keeping her warm _._ She needed her sweet, shy, intelligent, heat-generating,  _occasionally-prone-to-periods-of-massive-violence_  young friend back, and if she had to break down the door of his infirmary to get him, then so be it!

[~~~]

Chopper peeked at his pants before pounding his head on the desk in his infirmary once more. This could  **not**  be happening to him - not now, not because of someone he considered the closest friend he could possibly have and his ideal -

' _Yes, let's ignore the fact that she won't recognize me as a completely functioning human male with apparently insatiable nee- **end thoughts now!** '_

Sure, Zoro had tried his best to help him through these -  _difficulties_  - particularly that one time a year when he was downright dangerous ( _Chopper_ _ **really**_ _didn't mean to send the first mate flying overboard, honestly!_ ), but his mind was **consumed**  by sexual cravings  _every living second_. It was a wonder that the young human Zoan hadn't  _mellorined_  off the ship by now.

No-one could have prepared him for the maelstrom of emotions and  _longings_  that love would cause. Oh yes,  _love_  - he was pretty certain of what he felt for Nami's sister -

_Her blue hair, soft and thick under his fingers as he held her closer, licking sticky mikan juice from her lips as she cried and bemoaned her loss of humanity, her tears a salty counterpoint to the sweet fruity juice and he **shuddered**  as he felt his teeth graze against her cheek and he  **moaned**  as she shifted on his lap because  **this had not happened with Nami**  -_

"Gahh!" Chopper screeched as he fell off of his stool, still in Heavy Point form. His skull cracked against the floor so hard that his teeth bit into his tongue.

" **Thun o' a bthitsh!** " Chopper yelled out loud, sucking on the wounded muscle as best as he could without drowning on his own blood.

_'Dammit! I'm only human!'_

Trust her to kick the door into his face just as he managed to find his feet again.

"Tony, you are going to tell me what is wrong this very instant!" Nojiko barked as she stormed into the tight confines of his office. "I may have endangered you and led you into harm's way time and again, but that's no excuse! Besides, it's really cold out the-!"

Nojiko's rant ended with a squeak as she observed the door swing shut behind her precisely three milliseconds before she was trapped between Chopper's large hands. With his height and broad body, long arms almost thrust _through_  the door on either side of her head, she could not help the frisson of... _something..._ that crept down her back. With his eyes fixed at some point above her and his hat brim drawn low, she couldn't even read his expression...

Now  **really**  seemed to be a good time to switch to  _any other form_  than this one, so close to the human form she missed. Unfortunately, her mind couldn't conjure up anything, not with her dear friend so close to her, his musk wafting from his lightly furred form, drugging her sensibilities and blurring the lines between them-

' _What in hell was that?'_  the Bonney Pirates' gunner screamed in her mind as she shuddered visibly.  _'I did not just- He's just a- He cannot **think**  that way about you!'_

"Tony, what's wrong?" Nojiko implored, her thick, bobbed hair swishing around her neck as she peered up into his face. Mastering her momentary - fear? - she slipped her hands onto his shoulders ( _so broad!_ ) and shook him slightly.

"Come on, let me see what's-"

She could feel him tense and  _look_  at her - a dark, brooding, speculative glance that made the tension in her abdomen thicken and coat her insides. A wave palpably  _rolled_  over him as he struggled with some feeling deep within his chest. His breathing was labored - he stood sucking in great draughts of air in painful pants.

"S'rry," he mumbled, ducking his head away from her again. "Bit my tongue really hard just now."

' _How does biting your tongue explain your musk?'_  she wondered to herself. Aloud, she tried valiantly to steer them both back to reason.

"Biting your tongue is no reason to be so...absentminded," Nojiko chided the younger man as she took in a deep, shaky breath.

' _You swore, Nojiko! You swore you would not dwell on the fact that he is definitely male and definitely attractive as all hell-'_

"I had stuff that's been on my mind," Chopper rumbled _,_  curiously still in  _Heavy Point_. He took a deep breath of his own and sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, Nojiko."

"Sorry for wh-"

Nojiko's eyes widened as the musk deepened, drowning her sensitive nose and pulling her repressed desire  _up and over_  into the kiss that Chopper initiated with a sudden twist of his body. As the cerulean-haired woman stood shell-shocked, Chopper's hands carefully cradled her head, his dark lips pressing against hers gently, with a radiant warmth that left her mind muzzy. The sweet, soft kiss pulled all of the air out of her lungs before he finally pulled away with a deep, satisfied sigh.

"'Jiko," he addressed her solemnly, his dark chocolate eyes warm and downright sinful, "I don't want to be  _just_  Tony, or  _just_  a doctor, or  _just_  a friend. I'm certainly not the cute, blue-nosed, reindeer boy that Nami once wrote to you about. What I am is  _ **definitely**_ **,** _ **undeniably**_ male. And I  _ **definitely, undeniably**_  care for you the way a male who is  _ **not**_ your friend would."

Nojiko was still trying to overcome the sweet paralysis of Chopper's words when the second, tentative kiss came, Chopper's thick fingers tangling in her tresses as he tilted her head upwards, his lips pouring emotions into her like an empty jug. The  ** _emotions_**...they swirled over her lips and drizzled down her throat in the form of a deep, spreading blush...

No, this was not someone who was  _just_  a friend. This man holding her had not been a mere comrade for quite some time now. As she read the fathoms of his feelings through the kiss, he pulled away from her, slowly removing his hands from her hair.

"Sorry, Nojiko. I guess I just couldn't help myself any longer. I'm only...human...after all," Chopper breathed huskily as he drew back, cursing himself loudly for his ill-timed audacity. This was almost as bad as the den patrons he'd pummeled and trampled underfoot when-

**No!**  Best not to dwell on that. He closed his eyes to avoid her look of disgust as his hands dropped from her silky blue mane.

"Tony!"

Nojiko clutched his wrists tightly as she tried to focus on the very things that she had been avoiding. The ways in which she and Chopper were so similar, yet so very different. The ways in which his gentle touch flared some very _ungentle_  feelings in her own mind and body. Their conversations. His surprising wisdom for one so young. The feel of his hands on her body as she first went through her many forms.

"Nojiko?"

The ultramarine gunner's mouth was gaping like a fish out of water, struggling to put words to her thoughts. The fact that the doctor in front of her seemed highly amused did nothing to help her suddenly-lacking vocabulary, a condition that only got worse as Chopper leaned into her face.

"Shut your mouth, 'Jiko," he crooned, his voice teasingly light and amiable. "You never know what sort of things might slip in."

As if to prove his point, the Pirate Physician's broad tongue ran over her bottom lip, then right between her parted teeth.

Chopper moaned like a wounded animal as her own tiny tongue smoothed over his, at once locating and ministering to his self-inflicted injury. He sank deeper into the kiss, whimpering in equal parts delight and frustration as  _his_ herbalist ( _fuck Law!_ ) scoured the edges of his blunt teeth, dipped into soft places, and sucked delicately on his eager flesh. Blindly, he reached back and brought his stool beneath him then, without breaking their embrace, he pulled her onto his wide lap, inadvertently spreading her thighs over his own.

Nojiko finally broke the kiss, gasping in a desperate bid for air. Her fingers had been running through Chopper's thick hair and across his shoulders as he molded her soft body against his own broad chest. She was beginning to have some serious doubts about his lack of sexual experience.

"Are you warm yet, 'Jiko?" her young friend inquired politely, trying not to blush himself as he took in her glowing face.

"Mmmhm. You're looking plenty toasty yourself, Tony," Nojiko gently teased him in response, fanning herself as her burning gaze raked over the human Zoan. "I thought you said you'd never gotten lucky?"

"Instincts?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows and fluffing proudly as she said his name in that husky tone. "I've got strong reproductive instincts - in any form."

Nojiko pursed her lips thoughtfully, giggling as  _her_  doctor ( _bite me, Perona!_ ) planted open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone. She wriggled enticingly over the long ridge that had formed in his pants, which rapidly changed the kisses into wicked little nips.

"Oh, you like that, hmm?" Nojiko purred as she squirmed over Chopper's length once more. A sudden, naughty idea sprung into her head. Slowly raising herself off of the doctor despite the ever-so-annoyed grunts he made, the periwinkle beauty took hold of his waistband with both hands while leaning in to nibble on his thickly-muscled abdomen. The tickling sensation of her teeth on his taut skin and the smooth hardness of her small antlers on his chest brought a deep blush to Chopper's face as he tried not to giggle himself, but then he was  _choking_  and  _hissing_ and  _ **growling**_  because Nojiko had just...placed her... _right **there**!_

Nojiko felt a rather large butterfly do a swan dive in her stomach at Chopper's vocal response to her ministrations. While she would not claim to be an innocent, she certainly wasn't a den mistress like her captain had been. To see such a virile male squirm and gasp as her tongue tentatively explored his nature... She rubbed her thighs together, feeling her light fur dew with her growing desire. It was all she could do to swirl her wet lips around the thickness in her hand before dropping a scathingly damp kiss on the very top.

Whereupon the room turned upside-down as Chopper completely lost his mind.

[~~~]

He had to act fast - he was sinking too deeply into his own arousal. That little, know-it-all doe had stripped all of his control in just a few flicks of her moist-

He was a virgin but dammit, he was not going to lose himself so quickly! This moment was too long in the making - for both of them!

"'Jiko, you are so much- I can't believe you ever thought you were less of a- By the stars, woman, how could you not think yourself human?" Chopper ground out as he flipped her onto the edge of his infirmary bed. A big mistake, that. Nojiko had worn her skirt and tank top, as per usual, but she'd finally given up on wearing panties again - silly things never survived her shape-shifting. What they  _did_  do, however, was restrain the majority of her womanly scent - thus, without them, Chopper was greeted with a large waft of femininity that nearly knocked him stone cold dead from the poker-hot stab of  ** _need_**  it conjured in his groin.

Nojiko  _yelped_  as Chopper ripped her clothing in two, her own prodigious strength making slight work of his pants. She  _gasped_  as Chopper's head descended over her fragrant mound, his nostrils flaring widely as he sniffed her. Her blue-coiffed head snapped back and she  _screamed_  as his long, broad tongue scraped and rolled dollops of her taste off of her sensitive nubbin. She completely forgot how to  _breathe_  as he drew her long, soft legs around his back and mounted her in one smooth,  ** _u-n-h-i-n-d-e-r-e-d_**  motion, his brown eyes glinting with a red sheen as he groaned into the crook of her neck.

"Y-you-" Chopper stuttered, struggling to remember how to speak while she was  _stretching_  and  _flexing_  and  _oh for the love of Raftel, was she_ _ **supposed**_ _to be able to do_ _ **that**_ _?_  Gritting his teeth against the sensations, he tried again to verbalize his thoughts.

"Gods! 'Jiko, you're much more than a human, or a woman, or a reindeer Zoan. You- you are  _perfection_!"

And then, because he was  _only_ human, he gave in to the need to  _withdraw_.

And  _surge_.

_Retreat_.

And  _advance_.

And  ** _love her_** with everything he was capable of.

Nojiko tried to withstand the assault, but the feel of him,  _so much of him-!_  The room began to  _shake_  as she clung to his shoulders, so she closed her  _eyes_ , but then the  _scent_  of their lovemaking overpowered her, making her heart _quiver_  as the liquid  _sounds_  of their joining made her softly rounded stomach  _tremble_  and the velvet  _feel_  of him as he caressed her with his entire, massive body made her legs  _weak_.

It was all too much for her, a mere  _human_. The sensations he gave to her made her completely fly apart.

"Cho- oh! Ah!  _Chopper, save me!_ "

Her voice high and breathless and needy and her nails as they scratched him through his rugged hide and dense hair and her legs as they squeezed his waist and drummed on his back and her exquisite passage as it flooded with joy were too  ** _perfect_**. Chopper's pace quickly became as ragged as his breathing, his eyes screwed tight as he plunged into her.

"Relax, 'Jiko. I'm... _right **here**!_ "

Then the world exploded into a shower of stars as she let herself  _feel_ , Chopper guiding her the whole way.

[~~~]

Both of them were only human, they would eventually agree. Both of them had the emotions, the thoughts, the needs and wants and desires that every human was capable of. They no longer had to question themselves about that matter.

That both of them found the perfect companion to their humanity in each other - well, naturally, that answered that question.

[~~~]


	4. Patience

Law was panting, having spent much of the morning practicing with his  _nodachi_ in a vain attempt to avoid temptation. He was used to channeling his attentions elsewhere whenever necessary - a surgeon needed to dismiss all other distractions when operating - however, this particular distraction was far more persistent and far less patient.

"Traffie, let me play with Bepo-chi, ne~?"

Persona's gigantesque apparition was folded almost pretzel-like behind him. Her enormously wide eyes watched his every move hungrily, but he paid her scant attention. While he was no Roronoa, he  _was_  a swordsman - he needed to rebuild his fighting physique after the last immense battle.

Not to say that his physique was lacking. While he was no bronze demigod, he was still broad through his pallid shoulders and thick in his well-furred chest. The sweat trickling off of his form ran in well-defined channels to the sagging waistline of his denims, his core muscles rippling like small hillocks as he hefted his weapon with powerful strokes of his tattooed arms.

No, he certainly did not lack in physique.

However, muscles still ached under the skin, not quite as whole as before. The fact that he had even been injured derived from Perona's own folly. It would do the irritating, long-legged, fresh-faced, clucking pullet good to  _remember_ that.

"Oh don't be like that, Traffie! I'm so  _bored~!_ "

Trafalgar tried very hard not to turn his overly-long blade and fall upon it to silence her whining - which was now issuing from his diaphragm. Even without his hat to cover his closely cropped, jet-black hair, his glower was quite impressive. Many hands of his crew decided that  _anywhere_  would be preferable than near to the steadily overheating yonkou from North Blue.

"Miss Perona, you are being quite impolite. Please remove your non-corporeal head from my solar plexus. And  _yet again_  I must ask that you refer to me as Mr. Law - not Traffie or any derivative thereof," the sallow captain intoned as monotonously as possible - revealing any feelings whatsoever would only inflame Perona's child-like need for _entertainment_.

"Oh poo~! You're just no  _fun!_ " she whined as she slipped out of his body, stroking random organs as she swam through him. He shivered imperceptibly as her two tiny hands briefly closed around his suddenly unsteady heart. His scowl deepened as she floated before him, all of her proportions back to normal.

His eyes flickered over her, lingering heatedly on the red-draped, pink-stained bandages covering puckered stitches that dotted her soft abdomen like a semi-submerged reef at low tide - the faded smile of her longest scar looking for all the world like a shoreline.

Her body reminded him of home - of white, foamy seas pounding rocky beaches under cloudy, bleeding, morning skies leaden with snow. His dark eyes glimmered like the deep ocean the submarine was traveling through.

"You should change your dressings," he remarked coolly, knowing full well that disdain enraged her. Made her skin flush. Made her delectably unstable.

The shade before him shifted slightly, nervously. No immediate, biting reply? She had to be hiding from another emotion, then. That would explain her grating manner this morn-

Law did not even flinch as a large  _Negative Hollow_  flowed into him.

"Horo, horo, horo! Yes, my servant, come and change these  _un_ cute bandages you wrapped around me so horribly - oh, and bring me a hot cocoa with marshmallows as well, ingrate!"

The few remaining Heart pirates in the submarine's exercise space all but screamed. Was the goth woman  _ **even more**_  insane than they had thought? It was a well-known rule on the Line that you  _did not_ try to order Trafalgar Law around unless you were a masochist or in a great hurry to die.

Law simply glared at the  _Negative Hollow_  as it peeked out to check on his 'willingness'. It squirmed under the baleful stare, then shrieked as the eyes flashed, disappearing down the corridor with a long wail. The captain of the Heart Pirates carefully sheathed his field sword as he followed it, maneuvering his way from the submarine's gym to the living quarters. The absolute calm on his face made the crew flee from that section of the vessel, already wise to a pre-meltdown Law.

"Shouldn't someone tell Miss Perona to run?" Bepo asked warily, scratching the fuzzy spot beneath the cap that their guest had given him many weeks ago. The polar bear was somewhat attached to the submarine's petite terror in red - even when she showered him with Mini  _Negative Hollows._ Jean Bart gave his bipedal ursine comrade a sidelong glance before shrugging.

"I think that would only prolong the inevitable," he replied as he turned back to his perusal of the newspaper, puzzling Bepo to no end.

[~~~]

Law counted to twenty  _very_  slowly before he knocked on the door to his own chamber.

"Miss Perona," he ground out between tightly clenched teeth, "Please open this door.  _Now._ "

There was a prolonged and unusual silence before the seals hissed and the hatch cracked open. The room itself was dark as the tomb, the only lighting coming from the Mini Hollows flitting from corner to corner.

She was reclining on his large, low bed, her  _sakura_  hair strewn haphazardly around her head as she lay back on the thick pillows. Law barely contained his reaction as her spirit passed through him to return to her own lifeless body - for a fleeting moment, they had been one person.

His deep reserves of patience and nonchalance were beginning to wear exceedingly, _dangerously_  thin. He was not certain that she could survive him if they ever ran out.

"Is the pain great today?" he asked as perfunctorily as possible, trying to distance himself from his baser urges.

Perona languidly opened her fathomless eyes, her pupils effortlessly adjusting to suit the gloom of the room. She was breathing deeply, slowly, her pert breasts rising and falling in rolling waves. She held out her slender arms and wiggled her fingers in a manner that was supposed to be enticing. Law steadfastly refused to come any closer, though not for the reasons she assumed.

His eyes flitted to her plush bottom lip as she pouted - he tried very hard not to let his mind get away from him with pictures of blood smearing the smooth skin. Spreading color across her pale flesh. Enticing him to lap up its tangy flavor.

To her eyes, he remained stoic and impassive. She pouted even more, then sat up with a huff, throwing off the multitude of blankets she'd been buried under in the process. She closed her eyes and turned her head away crossly, thus missing the way Law's breathing hitched in his throat.

' _Patience...'_  Law told himself sharply, trying very hard not to think of pale skin sharply defined by too-short, lace-tipped, translucent red night-dresses.

"Hmph! You really aren't a very cute kitty - you keep talking when you shouldn't and you never do what I order you to! Aren't I  _your_  patient? You should be waiting on me hand and fo-"

Perona's eyes crossed as she skittered back on the bed, Law's face looming too largely in front of her. His deft, well-inked hand caught her by the chin, tilting her head up while effectively preventing an unscathed escape. His eyes sparked like flashes of lightning from the middle of a night-time tempest as he snarled.

"I  **do**   **not**  take orders. From  **anyone**. You are on  **my**  vessel, and if you want anything, you will get it  **yourself**! You are **not**  to order my crew to wait on you hand and foot - they are  **mine**  to command, and  **my**  command is to  **leave you alone**. The  **only**  thing I will give you is medical assistance and then  **we are through.** "

He had her cowing underneath him, their noses barely brushing against the other as they stared at each other, one of his sturdy knees curled between her quivering legs. She gulped, and Law could only  _growl_.

"Do you  **understand**  me, Miss Perona?" he ground out from his clenched jaw, locking his throat down on a groan at the mouth-watering sight of the little lady beneath him darting her moist tongue over her suddenly dry lips.

He had to stop. To get away now. He had to remember that she only understood  _fun_ and  _hurt_.

He must be  _patient_. He would get her out of his blood soon enough.

[~~~]

Perona had a vague memory of watching a sweet, adorably clumsy kitten change before her eyes as it stalked a young mouse, batting at it rather cutely once or twice before biting off its head with one quick sweep of crushingly sharp jaws.

Trafalgar's eyes closely resembled those of the stalking kitten.

She could detect an unquenchable thirst in their endless depths that made her shiver involuntarily - yes, she could see quite clearly why he was the "Surgeon of Death." The eyes were flat, shining stones, sharp like needles and scalpels and swords, but none of those things was as sharp as his words.

He wanted her gone. Wanted to get rid of her. Wanted to throw her away. No longer had the patience to deal with her. Would, in fact, kill her if she did not simply  _disappear_.

She swallowed thickly, her throat and eyes and nose burning with the need to cry, but she would  **not**  force herself on him with tears - real or crocodile. No. He had saved her more than once, and she had a crew that she could join, for at least a while. No, she would not impose this time.

But this horrible, spreading feeling of emptiness was  _ **no fun at all**_ _._

"It  _hurts_ ," she whimpered out loud, unaware of her error. She would not have realized it save for Trafalgar's immediate response. His eyebrows tightened and he came even closer, scrutinizing her face for trickery. She licked her bottom lip nervously, then bit it lightly as she opened her eyes wider for his inspection.

"So there is pain. Where does it hurt, please?" the dark-haired medic asked her drily in his rich voice, his clinical eyes trapping her as surely as a cat's claw on a mouse's tail. Taking in a shuddering, licorice-tainted breath due to his proximity ( _Trafalgar and his silly licorice tea to cleanse his blood!_ ), Perona placed her hand over the swell of her left breast. Trafalgar quickly covered her trembling hand with his own, so he was sure to have felt the sudden  _lurch_  in her heartbeat as she succumbed to his brief touch.

"Very well. I will be back with a tonic within the hour," he murmured as he suddenly released her and pulled back. She felt her heartbeat slow in a most disturbing manner as he stepped back from the bed, his sword on his shoulder.

His sword...

"Wait! Please, Mr...Mr. Law," she started, ignoring the fact that this was  _not_  a good idea. "I - I need to use the bathroom. Can... _may_  I...use your sword as a crutch - very quickly, and I'll be care-"

The  _nodachi_  landed on the bed beside her with a sullen thump.

"Be quick," he uttered without looking back as he walked through the hatch and resealed the door.

[~~~]

With  _both_  decorated hands deep in his pockets, Trafalgar leaned against the sealed door and tried to forget the cool-earthy-berry-cordial scent -  _her_  scent - that was flooding  _his_  quarters. He had been fatally close to unleashing himself; to taking a prey that he should  _not_  touch.

To taking her damned fool head in his hands and kissing her so hard her lip would split, spilling blood as he spilled into her-

' _Damnation!'_

Trafalgar gritted his teeth then stuffed his fist in his mouth, strangling the hungry sounds his body wanted to let loose at his thoughts. She was going to be the  _death_  of him at this rate, and he'd be  **damned**  if he let that exhumed excuse of an entity tease him for eternity.

Finally calmer, he let his hands drop onto his knees, feeling like he'd just run a marathon. He was stronger than this - than her. He could avoid her and the Bonney Pirates like the plague unless  _absolutely_  necessary. He would not have to watch her be injured again, raking up wounds he had stapled shut long ago.

Good thoughts, these were; thoughts that disappeared when he realized that the denim on his knee was wet - very wet - and scented like elderberries.

[~~~]

Perona curled herself around the weapon, reveling in his lingering warmth and the scent of evergreen that hovered over the scabbard. She pressed it closer, imagining that the sword - longer than she was tall - had the power to cleave her in two and scoop out her dying heart.

"Trafalgar," she groaned as she tilted the rough sheath to press against her...differently. The ache that had troubled her for the past few weeks bloomed ravenously in her lower stomach - it  _hurt_ , twisting her insides sharply, but it also pulsed urgently for something.

Or someone.

"Trafalgar," Perona moaned huskily as her thoughts and hands wandered. How better could she find relief than with his own blade? The thought of his beautiful hands oiling the leather made her shiver, and there was a sudden deluge in her panties.

A deluge that dried up like Alabasta as the hatch reopened.

She froze as Trafalgar took in every miniscule detail, noting how she was laying on her back, one set of blood-filled lips to the hilt of the sword, the other set near the sword's exact center; how the air was  _drunkenly_  scented with elderberries; how she had bruised - no,  _split_  - her top lip from pressing against the metallic edges too hard.

When Trafalgar strode over to her, she flinched, but knew better than to hide. His eyes sternly perused her body, noting how her nightgown had ridden up to reveal charmingly innocent cotton panties and a  _complete_  lack of any bra straps. Her breath was shaky as he gave her a ghost of a smirk before speaking.

"Finished? Then I'll thank you for my sword back. Now, I'll just change your dressings for you. Keep  _exceedingly_  still please."

Without even pausing to warn her, he pulled the sword out, throwing the sheathe onto the bed behind her head. Leveling it swiftly, he aimed it directly at the bandages. Perona could not even close her eyes as he brought the tip of the blade to the skin just above her ribs - one slip would free him of her forever.

"Watch me," he stated simply, wrapping both of his hands around the hilt.

As she held her breath, Trafalgar flicked his wrists delicately. She squeaked as his eyes flared to life with  _need_.

The sword was dropped, clattering against the carpet-clad metal. Trafalgar was frantically peeling the used linens off of her, the wound glistening with the pinkness of renewed flesh.

He had also sliced her underwear. She could feel them hanging on by one tenuous thread.

He peeled them off too.

"What...what are you doing?" she asked loudly, bewildered as he flicked her panties into the same heap as the used linens. "Why are y-!"

The kiss was savage - it nipped sharply at her wounded mouth, harshly suckled a trickle of blood and swept into her possessively, curling into her tender spaces before scraping against her teeth and tongue rhythmically. Perona could not remember her own name by the time Trafalgar lowered his head to score the thin flesh over her collarbone with his sharp teeth. She found that her fingers were scrabbling at his short hair - whether to pull him off or keep him where he was, she could not say.

"I have been  _ **patient**_  with you for  _ **far too long**_ ," the captain of the Heart Pirates bit off. "I am going to  _ **take**_  you. I am going to  _ **gorge**_  myself on you. I am going insinuate myself so deeply in that pretty pink head of yours that you will _ **explode**_  just from thinking about me, because that is  _ **not one dram less**_  than what you have done to me!"

Perona was only vaguely aware of what was happening - her head swam as the sound of fabric being shredded filled the air. She was drowning, drowning in heat and pine and strength and teeth-

Awareness flooded her senses as his hand slid to cover her suddenly bared left breast.

He spat the remains of the rendered night-dress out of his mouth and moved to loom over her, his lean thighs spreading her knees until their hips were separated only by his trousers. He had braced himself on his elbows, still avoiding her nigh-healed wound.

"It hurt here, yes?" he hissed urgently, squeezing the pillowy mass harshly. She nodded uncertainly, her heart thudding like a tipsy drummer.

And then his tongue was on her flesh and her heart - just... _stopped_.

"Aa~!" she squealed, loud enough to deafen a passing Sea King. "Trafalgar!"

He purred, flicking his tongue over her nigh-colorless, beri-sized tip.

"Let me hear my name again."

She shook her head, her body shivering under more excitement than she had ever known existed in the world. Trafalgar snarled and bit her other nipple hard enough to draw blood before swirling his tongue around it.

"Aa~!  _ **Trafalgar!**_ "

"You make me want to  _ **devour**_  you when you say my name like that, woman," the Dark Doctor groaned, his teeth sinking into her soft bosom at random, leaving indentations in their wake. Raking his canines down her uninjured side, he used his rough tongue to smooth his way to her winking navel, then over to her injured side.

The tender, lightly weeping flesh was too much for him.

Perona's hands curled into claws behind his ears as his tongue lightly tasted the  _newness._ Her breathing completely failed her when his tongue swept thoroughly over the wound, cleaning the ragged edges, nibbling the few, jagged edges of skin, pulling lightly at his own tight stitches. The pain and pleasure seared along the exposed nerves and blasted her rational mind - she was left a writhing, feeling, arching mass of putty as Trafalgar  _feasted_  on her.

He moaned as he finally pulled off of her, his quaking hands ripping his button and breaking the zip as he rid himself of his pants. His manhood was like a pine bough - thick and rough with veins, pulsing with life and  _hard_.

He swatted her questing fingers away, using each of his hands to trap one of hers.

"Too  _ **impatient**_ _,_ " he rasped, sliding along her dripping center maddeningly before he abruptly thrust his  **complete** length into her more than eager body.

Her shriek echoed in the chamber, briefly bringing him to his senses.

"I...apologize," he panted, eyes closed against the onslaught of exquisite delight, though he did not let her go. "It...should stop hurting soon."

"I  _ **hope**_  not!" she wailed, still undulating below him. "This  _hurts_ _ **just right**_ _!_ "

Trafalgar Law opened his eyes, shocked, and looked at her as she strained against him, hips begging him to _move_ , grinding her morsel of joy roughly against his curls.

_This is what she meant by 'hurt' all along?_

Chuckling heartily, he began to saw into her tight, sweltering depths, raggedly pounding into her as she quaked and screamed and freed her hands to damn near tear his skin off his back with her red-painted nails.

"That  _hurt_  is what most call  _lust_  or  _desire._  I'll teach you everything about that feeling as well...just be  _patient,_ " he crooned, resting his forehead against hers as he swallowed her loud mewls with his hard lips.

It was  _she_  who bit  _him_  when her body taught her something explosively new. It was  _she_  who suckled  _his_  bloody tongue as her body impatiently dragged him bellowing over the edge.

Patience may be a virtue, but as pirates, neither of them had much use for it.

Thankfully.

[~~~]


	5. Change

Luffy sat up in the dark, his hands a frantic blur as his closed eyes twitched heavily. He gave a muffled groan that was bitten back by his clenched teeth as a memory floated through his head; tantalizing, oh so promising - but not enough. Masturbation was a poor, poor substitute for the way her merest touch could make him feel. Sighing loudly, he released his aching member and flinched as the night breeze cooled his friction-heated skin.

The problem had become far too serious now. At first it had been expected - he wasn't supposed to engage her in those sort of activities for nearly two months after the birth of his precious, precious children. And what a mysteriously amazing event that had been! He'd been so frantic and anxious and had damn near battered down Mt. Colbo at her pain - would have too if Ace hadn't been there to hold him back. And then...then came the squeals of loud-yet-tiny voices and he had rushed in as Makino and Kaya pulled out first Reef, then Belle; he'd watched it all in aweofher, even while his strong right hand shook as it snipped two rubbery umbil- umbibl- feeding cords.

He had been so proud of her that he would have taken her right there in the room, sweat and blood and tears and snot be damned, if Kaya hadn't dragged him aside and given him strict warnings about letting his wife heal. Somehow, he seemed to have done a really good job of not pestering her during those healing months - regardless of the money he spent on the vats of lube he went through.

Yet, since the end of that three month period, just when he was about to break out in song and dance because he missed her especially warm and wet 'treasure chest' so goddamn much, she had begun avoiding him. She'd been bashful. She'd found endless reasons to slide into their bed hours after he'd gone to sleep and woken up again. She no longer looked into their full-length mirror.

She hid her glorious body under layers and layers of clothing, leaving very little for him to enjoy. They were like some sort of armor, keeping him away.

She changed.

Luffy thought that it may have had something to do with the big hoohah they'd just solved - she'd definitely been worried about the twins' safety during that mess - but some indiscreet prodding of his brother and Hancock made him think that something was now getting twisted up in Nami's oh-so-smart mind.

"Fuck this," an uncharacteristically frustrated Pirate King growled out in the dark before slipping out of the bed, naked as the day he'd been born. He knew he was no genius compared to the orange-haired sea witch that had stolen his heart so many years ago, but he was determined to get his wife back tonight, by hell or sea water!

She'd never beaten Luffy's determination before - why would he let her start now?

[~~~]

Nami sat in her study, eyes poring over one of the maps that she'd had to redo. Since Blackbeard had gone nuts with Whitebeard's devil fruit powers - no pirate bothered to suggest that it had belonged to anyone but that great yonkou - a number of islands had been broken up into new land masses and reefs. This calamity had forced her to update all of her charts as quickly as possible, if only to maintain her reputation for accuracy.

"And provide a good cover for not going to bed at night," she told herself with a wry, bitter smile. She took her reading glasses off and pushed the chart away - just enough to allow her to fold her arms and rest her weary head.

Who was she really trying to fool - herself? She wasn't the smartest woman in all the waters for no reason whatsoever. The updates were solely because she was trying to avoid her bed - their bed - his bed. She had gone through the euphoria of after-birth and the relatively mild pains of healing, coming out of the whole affair quite possibly more horny than she had ever been as a teenager but...

One night, just after Kaya had given them the okay to resume...special activities...she'd taken the time out to primp and preen for her husband. She'd washed her long, orange tresses with mikan-scented shampoo, shaved her legs and waxed her bikini line. She felt smooth as silk lounging in the moisturizing bath solution that Robin had given her for her wedding, and she dutifully performed the Kegel exercises that Kaya had recommended. She had never been more ready for a night filled with raunch and sex until she glimpsed herself in the full length mirror that used to stand at the foot of the tub. The changes that pregnancy had wrought on her body had shocked her.

Where was her smooth, sleek abdomen? Where had those ugly, thick, white marks come from? Why were her boobs so saggy? Since when did she have those spidery veins in her legs? Why was her bathrobe so much snugger? Why did her hips resemble Thousand Sunny's broadside? Had she always gaped like that when she bent over?

Good God, was that a grey hair?

Nami had run from the bathroom all but screaming, tears pooling in her eyes. How the hell was Luffy supposed to want her still? He'd probably throw up if he saw her now! She needed to lose at least thirty, forty - no, fifty pounds! She needed to tan away those hideous stretch marks! She needed to hide this disgusting body from the light of day!

Suddenly, her lingerie chest was filled with girdles and corsets and support hosiery. Her shoes were flatter, often lacking any heel of note. Her clothes became layers to hide the changes, hide the horror of what children did to a woman. She was worse than Franky's adopted mother at this rate, and she had a clear memory of what the men on her crew had thought of Kokoro.

She was also sure as hell going to use these alterations as blackmail should Reef or Belle ever get out of line!

The knock on her door made her jump, rudely and completely breaking her reverie.

"Nami, open up!" Luffy mumbled through the solid Adam's Wood door. The cartographer frowned in exasperation - she hated the nights when Luffy was persistent.

"Luffy, I'm really, really busy right now," she yelled, rubbing away her eye strain with the heels of her hands. "Just go back to bed! I'll check on the kids later."

Silence greeted her response. Good - maybe Luffy wouldn't be too pushy toni-

Nami barely dove out of the way as Rubber Pistol shot the door off of its hinges and out into the far wall, knocking over several framed maps. As the splinters fell out of the sky and the creaking of broken wood died down, she emerged from under her writing desk to survey the damage. Her eyes grew wide then narrowed abruptly as she watched both her maps of Skypeia and Jaya fall off of the wall to shatter on the floor, frames bent and broken.

What the fuck had that been for?

Whirling, Nami stalked over to her naked, brainless husband, no longer caring about her body or any perceived flaws as she punched him repeatedly while asking the same question out loud. She was absolutely, totally, and utterly furious with him, her cinnamon eyes spitting amber fire...

...When the hell had she ended up over his shoulder?

[~~~]

Nami's breath whooshed out of her lungs as Luffy tossed her onto their bed. She barely rolled away in time as he jumped and landed in the same space she'd been occupying, causing the bed to creak ominously.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Nami screeched, long past caring if the kids would stay asleep in the nursery. She rolled onto her hands and knees, ready to pounce on him for his sheer stupidity. "What the hell do you think you're doin-"

All of her complaints died as Luffy rolled on his side to consider her, his dark eyes luminous in the face of the moonlight streaming in through the window behind her.

The navigator tried valiantly to ignore the way the moonlight also illuminated some of Luffy's other attributes. She dabbed her nose unconsciously, half-expecting a trickle of blood to wend its way down her face as she caught sight of Luffy - her husband - harder and thicker than she could ever remember.

Had it really been so long?

"Nami," he stated simply, causing her to immediately (if somewhat reluctantly) pull her heated eyes off of his nature. "Why are you hiding from me?"

Nami shuddered as his voice washed over her - deeper, less annoying than when they had first sailed from East Blue. His face was now harder, more well-defined in the jaw-line, and completely wrinkle free. His dark hair was still a rich, ebony mess of locks over his dark, red-tinged eyes. His neck was hardly scrawny now and the power he'd effortlessly concealed in his wiry limbs was far more evident as his muscles became more prominent with age. The moonlight drenched each chiseled line of his form, making her mouth water even as she shrank away from such perfection.

She had never wanted or hated him more in her life.

"'M not hiding," she muttered, dropping her eyes to the rumpled comforter under her worrying hands. With a loud sigh, she sat back on her knees, smoothing out the wrinkles she'd just made. It was bothersome how she lost the will to lie to him when he faced her with those sincere orbs. "Just...just really busy lately. Kids...and maps...and the bank and stuff."

Luffy hmm'ed absently and she could see the way the bed dipped and rolled as he shifted positions to a spot behind her. Nami exhaled, thinking that she may have finally dodged the bullet, until a searing length pressed against her spine, scorching her skin even through her corset and wrap blouse. Her breathing hitched loudly as he settled down to kneel behind her, his thighs on either side of her own. He seemed completely ignorant of his own raging erection as he wrapped his rubbery arms around her waist (too thick now!) and pulled her back onto his chest.

"Nami, look in the mirror," he whispered into her ear as his chin came to rest on her shoulder. The heat of his breath stole her own away and a small gasp got lodged in her throat. Swallowing away the lump it made, she looked up, wondering briefly what mirror Luffy was talking about.

Oh. That one. The huge, eight-foot monstrosity that she used to keep in the bathroom.

The one that hid nothing at all.

Both of their straw-hats decorated either side of the frame and that was all that Nami allowed herself to see as she ducked her head back down, her face painted an unflattering red with shame and embarrassment. Luffy's rough, calloused fingers slipped around her chin, caressing the length of her jaw on both sides before tightening into an inescapable grip. Using his elastic properties, Luffy craned his neck around her own so that he could thoroughly possess her mouth, tangling his tongue around her own so completely that she forgot whose was whose when he pulled away.

By the moons, when had the sight of him licking his lips been more arousing? His eyes were lit by the red flame of his desires, causing Nami to doubt her own perceptions just that tiniest bit as he slowly uncoiled his neck, letting it return to normal.

"Captain's orders," he rumbled deeply as he began to suck on that spot - oh~! - behind her ear. She gasped as his teeth sank into the side of her neck, causing any arguments in her throat to die as she willing submitted herself to his lusts.

Nami looked back up into the mirror and was absolutely stunned.

Who was this lush nymph staring back at her with tousled hair and swollen lips, with heaving bosom and fluttering stomach?

The handsome devil behind her back grinned malevolently over her shoulder. She shivered in delight.

"Nami," Luffy purred as he deftly unwrapped her dowdy, green cotton blouse and exposed her black, utilitarian corset, "Why on earth were you hiding these from me? They're at least twice as heavy and delicious now that they're in use."

She watched, shell-shocked and gaping, as Luffy's nimble fingers sneaked into the cups to reveal her swollen breasts. He scored the back of her neck with his teeth as he tweaked and pulled her taut nipples. Dear God, she knew she should stop him, because if he continued she was bound to...her milk would definitely...it felt so good when he tugged and rolled and pinched until...until...until...

"Holy shit!" the Pirate King gurgled as a stream of pale, bluish-white milk hit the glass. His eyes opened wide and his nose flared in amazement - Nami thought she could spot a trace of something darkly maroon oozing from his left nostril. He dropped his head to his wife's hair and moaned helplessly into her silken locks before raising his head to suck on his damp fingers.

The milk was musky and sweet, thin yet filling. Luffy's eyes rolled up in their sockets and he gurgled again.

"Na~mi~! You've got liquid milk candy streaming out of these tits and you tried to hide them from me? I'm gonna have to talk to Reef and Belle about leaving some of this for Daddy!"

Nami giggled and snorted, raising one hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the noise. She hadn't thought of it that way, but now that he mentioned it...trust her husband to be hopelessly attracted to them. All mirth was lost, however, when Luffy ground his excitement harder into the gentle swell of her buttocks. The motion made her eyes flutter close, even as she felt him frantically pluck at the strings of her corset. She sighed in relief as the constrictive torture device was removed, falling uselessly to one side.

"This tummy - are you sure I can't put a sign on it?" he groaned as he smoothed his hands over the soft, rich curves, pausing briefly to play with her plain, gold belly-ring. She'd only put it back in recently and Luffy was surprised by how much he'd missed it.

"Although...I guess these marks are like telling other people that you're mine in every way possible...that I've not only had you, but I've bred you as well."

Nami's blush rushed down her throat and over her collarbone at the possessive growl behind his statement. She would never be able to look at those stretch-marks the same way again...

"And your ass...sweet mercy," Luffy gasped as he rocked her forward onto her hands and knees once more. His hands skimmed over her fulsome hips as his prodigious strength quickly ruined and divested her of a rather comfortable pair of jeans and a pair of black boy-shorts.

"God, Nami...it's so much fuller and softer and...and it's nice and thick...on my lap...right now," the Pirate King panted in a rush, his hands frantically crawling back up to cup her weighty breasts.

Nami's eyes opened partially, heavily-lidded as she regarded herself in the mirror once more. Luffy's words had worked their magic only too well and now she saw herself as he did.

Lush. Ripe. Fertile. His.

That last part had never changed.

When she smirked and flicked her tongue across her teeth, her eyes leering back at him in that sexy, smoldering gaze that made him want to climb Raftel in a single hop, it was all too much for the poor rubber man. Pirate King, devil fruit-user or not, he was only human at this point, a mere man who'd been physically pining for his unreasonably hot wife - and quite possibly even hotter than before mother of his children - for far too long now.

"Holy...! Nami! Fuck!" Luffy snarled as he slipped inside of her instinctively, too attracted to the changes in her body to stop himself, almost crying from the o-v-e-r-w-h-e-l-m-i-n-g sensations - the wetness, the sleekness, the hot, tight vice of her that most certainly had not changed. She keened loudly beneath him, grinding down harshly as he pulled her back to his chest again.

"Can't you see?" he all but yelled from behind her, teeth gnawing on her shoulders as he pinched and coaxed milk out of one breast while strumming her much more prominent clitoris with his other hand. "You're twice as beautiful - at least! - now that you've had my children. I just want to fill you again..."

Nami's head lolled backwards as he began thrusting up into her with hard, tireless snaps of his hips.

"And again..."

He hissed as he felt her eagerly clamp down on him, her body sensitive and needy for the long-overdue completion.

"And again...!"

Nami wailed and shrieked and nearly gouged his arms with her nails as she exploded into infinite, tiny shards of perfection. Luffy bared his teeth and roared as she drenched him, the orgasm pounding through his veins like cannon fire as he devolved to his basest nature, reduced to the merest of words as she triggered his own, heartfelt relief.

"And again!"

[~~~]

Nami wiped her hands as she finished changing Belle while Reef let loose a belch that his father could cheerfully compliment. With practiced ease, the couple got the brother and sister to sleep and back into their crib, sneaking carefully out of the room and across the hallway to their own sleeping space.

"Bed at last!" Luffy muttered as he belly-flopped back onto their mattress, his eyes heavy and gritty. He really didn't do midnight feedings too well...

"Hmm...looks like the babes left back a lot of milk. It makes me soo uncomfortable," Nami purred as she crawled over his broad, tanned back, her chest stroking heavily over his prominent muscles.

Luffy conceded that he'd probably slept enough in his lifetime. He could do with a change.

[~~~]


End file.
